


Sherlollipops - Wedded Bliss

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [61]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Sherlolly - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Molly's wedding night. Surely you don't need more of a description?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Wedded Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a thank you for 800 followers of the tumblr blog "moaning in the morgue" which I co-moderate along with sherlollysmooch and mollyandherjumper. A special thanks to asteraceaeblue for her able assistance in looking this over. Bonus: This story is 800 words long, I am very proud of that accomplishment since word counts are generally the bane of my writerly existence!

It had taken Sherlock exactly thirty seconds to divest the newly-minted Mrs. Molly Holmes of her wedding gown and undergarments.

Molly gazed down at him as she straddled his thighs, her smile brilliant in the dimness of the room. “Mr. Holmes,” she said huskily.

“Yes, Mrs. Holmes?” he replied, arching an eyebrow and gliding his fingertips over her hips.

“Is there…anything in particular you’d like to do?”

Sherlock pretended to ponder her question. “Hmmm. Well, I’ve never been on an expedition to Tibet,” he said with a smirk.

As expected Molly gently cuffed his shoulder. “No, you git! Here! In bed!” He could see the red rising in her cheeks in spite of the darkness as she added, “To me. With me.”

His answer was to pull her back down on top of him and kiss her soundly. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he rolled them so that she was on her back and he was half on top of her. “As a matter of fact, Mrs. Holmes,” he said silkily, lowering his mouth to her breasts and speaking around his kisses, “there are quite a few things I am very interested in doing to you. And with you. Many of them involve my hands, but quite a few involve my mouth as well. And other body parts to remain unnamed until future notice.” He smirked.

“Oh, I think I can guess which parts you’re talking about,” Molly replied, reaching down between their joined bodies and ghosting her fingers over his prick. Which twitched and thickened in response. “Or did you mean something else?” she asked, making her voice as innocent as possible.

“I, ah, think you have a good, um, grasp of my intentions,” Sherlock replied in somewhat strangled tones. Molly giggled again, and he grinned even if she couldn’t see his face from his current position. He gave her nipples a couple of experimental licks, sucking softly at them, moving his head back and forth for a few minutes before easing his way further down her body.

He was eager to taste her, to explore every inch of her lovely body, so long denied to him by his own arrogance and, yes, idiocy. Although it had taken him far too many years to realize his error in pushing her away, he would never make that same mistake ever again.

Lowering his head to her pussy, he inhaled the intoxicating, uniquely feminine aroma, then gently slid his tongue between her lower lips. She gasped and arched beneath him, and he decided smugly that yes, he was going to enjoy this new aspect of their relationship just as much as he’d anticipated. They’d decided to wait until their wedding night before making love, and tortuous though that month had been between an impulsive, long-overdue proposal (Molly had blurted out “Willyoumarryme” as one long word when he’d confessed his love for her after Moriarty had been taken down for good, and he’d said “Yes” without a moment’s hesitation) and hastily arranged wedding ceremony. 

As he continued to lick and suck at the pooling moisture between her legs, feeling her fingers tugging at his hair, hearing her moans and gasps as she writhed beneath him, he felt his own need for her urging him to use more than his mouth on her.

Just as she was at the cusp of fulfillment, he pulled away, causing her to almost shout her frustration. Then he was on her in a flash, kissing her deeply, guiding himself into her, and her cross complaints were swiftly replaced by satisfied whimpers and moans. Their tongues slid together and her fingers once again wound themselves in his hair, her nails scraping across his sensitive scalp, and he very nearly came at the sensation paired with the feel of her sweet pussy surrounding the hot length of his dick.

He held still for a moment, breathing deeply, until he felt himself somewhat under control, then began to move, thrusting rhythmically, loving every sensation, cataloguing it, tucking it all away into the back of his mind for later processing as he felt himself nearing completion. Every sigh, every breathy moan, every last inch of Molly Hooper was placed reverently into his Mind Palace, and he was content in knowing it was exactly where she belonged.

After all, he’d long ago acknowledged her as its ruler. So it was only just that the Queen of his Mind Palace was also the Queen of his long-denied heart.

With that thought, he felt her clenching around him, heard the low moan that signaled her orgasm, and quickly followed, emptying himself into her body with a shout that sounded very much like her name, and I love you, and even (she would later swear, although he would deny it), my queen.


End file.
